Okami The Before Battle
by kin-chiyo
Summary: This was before Ammy was reincarnated. Aswell as Orochi. They are in human/ god form. Find what happens in this dance to the death!


Wow my first fanfic! This is about okami amaterasu! :3 hope its good!

* * *

><p><p>

I was their power...

I was their hope...

I was their wisdom...

I was not their survivor...

my white hair was the only thing noticeable a human could catch with my feet pounding the ground at full speed. Clenching my sword, it seamed to make me even faster than normal. Shifting my direction swiftly as I slowly move in on my pray.

My robe flapped itself in the powerful gusts causing it to flag on my markings. They where glowing red. With anger.

I would never slow down, I would fly.

"AARRAHHH!"

letting out a battle cry I glided to the right letting my sword prepare to spin into the neck veins of my possessed opponent. _This is it...evil wont get to him...purity will..._

as my swirling began, I started slow, however began to increase my speed and mad power.

Soon enough I didn't need my limbs anymore. My blade had those jobs. It spun me in a trap of gales.

_Now..let go..._

"OROCHI, YOU WILL NOW BE PUREIFIED FOREVER, YOU WILL NOT NEED THE POWER OF EVIL TO CONTROL YOUR SHAMELESS BODY, NOW REST IN PEACE!"

I finally let go of my blade, which then gifted me the power of balance again. Watching the sword pierce through the windy paths, made me realize this battle would finally end. I was wrong.

Before it hit his shoulder blade, Orochi smirked and blocked the glade with his power. The sword spun once again, however this time more clumsily. It collided with the hard cobblestone and made a loud shattering noise. This was it.

"ha, ha..." the creature began, clenching his fist. "i really find that interesting that you gave up your most important weapon up so early, it's sad to see it so dispatched on the ground like so..."

I frowned, lowering my head. Right now I would've charged at him with my fist right up into his tiny nostril. Instead I held back, legs limp and cold. Remembering how Orochi was like back when. He was strong willed, and bold.

He would never let a friend down. He would never let me down.

Just the thought of him now made me want to burst out in...

"TEARS! HA!, THE GREAT SUN GOD AMATERASU, CRYING!"

Orochi raised his fist with dark glee.

" and I actually thought you where strong! Like a god should be!"

he laughed hysterically, darkening his brute and cold eyes. Filling them with joy.

"DONT SAY THAT!"

I hissed back at him

"the REAL Orochi would've never said that!"

"YOUR NOT THE REAL ONE! YOUR JUST POSESSED!"

Orochi stuttered. Draining his thoughts out of his head. Standing quietly. Not knowing how to reply to such an answer. This was difficult for the shadow.

"hmm,"

Orochi began in thought. Annoying me.

" I'm afraid your correct. I am just possessed, now am I."

"NOT YOU, THE REAL OROCHI, HE'S POSSESSED. HIM!"

Orochi smirked once again. smacking his lips. Preparing them for wicked laughter.

I could notice on his corrupted face that the demon inside him would never come out. There was no hope.

"at first I was going to reincarnate you after you where freed from this despicable demon, now I know that you can not be healed...even after you descend into the afterlife, and trade your body for a flaming mist. You will still be corrupted...i must...seal you here...forever."

Orochi frowned from this answer

"THEN I MUST PROTECT MYSELF!"

letting out a fierce battle cry, Orochi sprinted into combat. Before he could reach me, I led a flame into my hand that seemed to barricade him from reaching me. Feeling the warm energy prevail from my soft palm, keep my Adrenalin up, like it always did. I sent the blast all around me—torching the ground. Making an even stronger barrier.

"DO YOU THINK HIDEING WILL DO YOU ANY GOOD! DIE!"

Orochi once again sent out another cry. Going even faster than he was before. Orochi hurled over the flame and let gravity take his glade to the thick cobblestone. I was prepared for this battle.

Orochi lifted his sword and sliced the gales surrounding us. All elements where joining this joust.

The second time he stroked, I blocked his aim with my wrist-causing my blood to spill to the ground _ow...note to self... don't block swords with an arm..._

to not make the same mistake as before. I grabbed some refuge that had fallen from a warrior some time back in moon cave. Blocking every move that he endured. Memories of me and him long ago occurred inside my very head. When we where kids we would always "play wrestle". However, eventually we wouldn't play it anymore due to the fact that I would keep winning. Orochi was always a very peaceful and quiet boy. While I was a ambitious and strong little girl.

Which gave me all the more reason to keep up this battle.

"ARRRAHHHHH!"

Orochi lifted up his tall glade and swiftly pierced its sharp point into my chest. My limbs where now cold and heavy, I could not keep them up tall very longer. Thoughts rushed faster through my head than blood spilled from my stomach. Which was fast. Except I wouldn't even notice due to the fact that my eyesight had become blurry. Pain rush through my veins that flowed into my damaged heart now being flooded with my red liquid. I fell to the ground. Kneeling.

"ha! So the great god Okami Amaterasu has finally been perished. BY MY HANDS!"

he laughed wickedly to himself. Fulfilling his evil deed. Or so he thought.

I used the last of my reflexes to grab a exercising slip. I reached to his foot and placed the glowing object.

"ARRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

he choked.

"HOW COULD YOU! I WON! I WON!"

Orochi was now engulfed into this light and dragged to the ground. I could see a small silhouette suffering in all of this. Covering its head.

Orochi was now at my level.

At my blood.

my victory.

And in his rest...as was I...


End file.
